Harry Potter and the Sealed Soul
by Uplifted
Summary: HarryPotterxInuyasha. She's been locked out of the past, and forced to create a future for herself. But when Kagome's club takes a field trip to England, what magic could she find there? Pairings undecided.
1. A Lesson from the Past

Time-Turners, Tentatively  
by: Uplifted

Chapter One: A Lesson in the Past

"Kagome, I didn't know you were that interested in English." Commented Niki-san, the senior organizing the trip. Kagome blushed a bit, and nodded.

"Because of my, uh, illnesses and sickness I started reading English literature. Shakespeare was one of the books that was in the pile myfather brought me, and I fell in love with it." Niki nodded, and wrote Kagome's name onto the list of people who had paid the necessary amount of money for the trip.

It had been four months to the day that Naraku had been sealed away. His dark soul proved too evil to be purified, but Kagome and Kikyo had combined their mutual spiritual power to lock Naraku away forever. No longer would his evil create orphans or decimate villages. With the completion of the Shikon, the freeing of Kagura and Kanna, too much had happened. And then, when the final shard had been melded into the once-shattered jewel, Kagome had felt such a surge of happiness, such a feeling of relief, that she turned to her circle of friends, and whispered,

"It's done."

No longer would Miroku worry about his hand. With the sealing of Naraku, so had his hand sealed away. Sango could grieve in peace for her little brother, and her village, and Kikyo… Kikyo still lived. It was not a real life, but she still breathed and spoke and yearned and wished. Which member of that special group would deny life to another person who had been harmed by Naraku? Of course, the decision was still a bitter one in Kagome's heart, as she knew well that she could never force Inuyasha to chose between his first love, and then his next.

And so, Inuyasha was the first to be given the Jewel to make a wish. But he had refused. And so had Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. The final wish rested with Kagome. But as she held the completed Jewel in her hand, and looked at her friends and family (Shippou had been officially adopted both in her time and this era by Kagome) she could think of nothing that would give her more happiness. Except…

"I wish for you to be happy." She whispered, cradling the jewel close enough for it to hear the innate longing beneath the words. "I wish for all those hurt by Naraku to be resurrected, cherished, happy." And as she finished speaking the last words, she was enveloped in a light pink light.

"Eep!" Blinking in the new light, she turned to look at her friends, who were watching with a mixture of horror and revelation. Shippou, the only one thinking clearly, leapt from his perch on Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's arms, being bathed in the pink light.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said quietly, to catch her attention. When he had it, he bowed. Kagome, realizing finally that these were her last moments in the feudal era, returned the bow.

Sango, with tears in her eyes, threw something to Kagome, which Shippou caught. "Goodbye Kagome!"

"Bye, Sango." Kagome said sadly. "Tell Miroku how you feel about him!" She called, as her feet began to disappear.

Inuyasha, the last to bid her goodbye, simply stared at her, his amber eyes catching her brown ones in an instant.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Be good to Kikyo." Inuyasha turned his head, and 'Feh-ed'.

"Take care of yourself Kagome." Then he turned back and surged forward, grasping Kagome into a bone-creaking hug. She smiled softly, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the embrace.

"Goodbye everyone!" cried Shippou, looking at his adoptive family, clutching Sango's gift of demon poison, and disappearing with his mother.

The glade that the wish had taken place in glowed a final pink before reverting to it's original coloring, and settling down. What the small group didn't know was that even then, Kouga, Wolf Prince of the North, was reunited with his long dead comrades. Whole villages were now back on the map, and the demon slayers immerged from their graves, whole and unharmed.

Of course, this was written into history, and passed into legend. But history never recorded what happened to the shard-detector of the group.

Kagome smirked as she walked out of her school building, backpack swinging from her hand. 'Because I'm here now.'

After many long nights spent remembering her friends and writing their adventures in great detail, and many long days spent catching up on the school work she had missed in the time that she had been away, Kagome had finally come to accept that she would not be seeing her friends again. The well was sealed, and no amount of spiritual power could open it again.

Because she thought so much of her lost friends, her mother had begun to worry, and insist that Kagome sign up for two or more after-school activities. And so, Kagome joined the Archery Club, the Foreign Languages Club, and a number of other physical activities. Her friends, so used to the sickly Kagome that was always tired, couldn't understand how she could suddenly run a mile without breaking a sweat, or notch an arrow and hit something without killing her arm.

The truth was, after running from demons, to demons, and every which way in between, her legs had strengthen from 'Average scrawny middle-school girl' to 'Half-way decent runner'. So Kagome found Physical Education a bit easier to deal with. As for the Foreign Language Club, English it was. And she hadn't even lied that time. When she was sick as a child, her father had read to her from a few English books. Even though the others were very good, she had especially adored Romeo and Juliet.

Then, she had heard that the English club was planning a trip to England, including a visit to Shakespeare's home. She couldn't resist the lure, and had gone to sign up today.

She wanted to skip home to Shippou, Souta, Mom and Grandpa. Instead, she walked with Kaoru, Yuka and Emi, chatting idly about the trip. All four of the girls had wanted to go, but only Kagome and Yuka could raise the money in time. The two conversed animatedly about where they were going, what they would do, while the other two girls glared with a mix of jealousy and laughter.

"So, Kagome, are you going on that tour of the haunted castle?" Asked Yuka with a knowing wink, as Kagome laughed and nodded. Eri nearly screeched with outrage, but the smiling Kaoru grabbed Eri's hand with a squeeze. Falling back, behind the two other girls, she motioned with her head in Kagome's direction.

"She's finally getting happier. Don't ruin it for her, okay Eri?" Sighing in defeat, the dark haired school girl nodded. "Gotcha."

The four laughing friends continued on their way towards home. Kagome was the second to leave the group, and she did so with a laugh and a wave.

"G'bye everybody! See you all bright and early tomorrow for the trip!"

And with a whirl of her legs, Kagome had raced up the many shrine steps to her family's ancestral home. They had been living there for at least a few centuries, but historians had been unable to trace the roots of their family past a man by the name of Higurashi Mimoto.

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome sang as she walked through the door, took off her shoes, and placed he in the proper box. She dropped her bag carelessly on the floor, and scooped up an excited Shippou.

As her children (and adoptive grandchild) ran about, laughing, Kagome's mother thought quietly on how happy the house had been since her daughter's return.

There was laughter now, when before there had been only tears. There was talk and gaiety, colors and bright, vivid dreams for the future. At first, Shizuki had been worried about her daughter's future when she had first fallen through the well. But as her miko abilities had immerged, she knew that Kagome would always have a place at the shrine. But now, her daughter was going to a place almost as unreachable as the Feudal Era. How would England change her daughter?

She didn't know.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I am writing it. Please tell me what you'd like to see, if you like how the story is progressing, and whether the plot's any good?

Best Wishes,

Lif


	2. An Article on Disaster

Chapter Two

An Article on Disaster

NOTE: When you see text in bold **"Bla"**, the speaker is speaking Japanese. See AN at end of this chapter.

Dedicated to: SexySesshoumaru, soul2soul. Thank you!

"I just don't know how that nasty little witch is going to keep me off a story like this." Moaned the woman next to Kagome on the plane. An extremely blonde woman, with lime-green nails and coat, was chewing on what looked to be an extremely old fountain-pen. A notebook sat on her lap, and she was constantly muttering to herself throughout the trip.

Kagome sighed, wishing she could have had the chance to sit next to Yuka, but Hojo had already requested the honor. The two were currently sweethearts, and Kagome was gladly cheering both of them on the sidelines. But now? She was stuck with a foreign weirdo.

"Er, Herro?" Kagome softly asked, glancing towards her neighbor for the umpteenth time. This was the first she had tried to initiate conversation though.

"Huh?" The pretty woman turned towards the dark-haired schoolgirl. And then, Rita Skeeter's mind narrowed, focussing on the now-nervous girl. That stupid Granger girl had forbidden her from stories for a year, but this was one she couldn't pass up. So how was she to do it? With the help of an innocent!

"Why hello! It's absolutely a pleasure to meet you." Rita said, a predatory look entering her eyes. The small girl seemed to be confused, until she spoke once more.

"Aimu Sorii," she said quietly, hoping that the woman would understand that her English was not very good in a speaking form. Reading it was another thing entirely. So, Kagome pointed to the woman's pen, and gesticulated as if she were writing. Rita handed her the pen with a bit of bewilderment.

'_I'm sorry, my English is still not very good when I speak it._'She wrote in a large, legible writing. Rita fairly squealed, and several of the plane's passengers looked at the grown woman with exasperation. It was an all-night flight, and many of the people were trying to sleep.

'_That's quite all right. My name's Rita. I was visiting a distant aunt. What about you? Is your school heading to England on a trip? Are you in a club?_'

My, but the woman was pushy, and noisy.

'_Yes, and yes, Rita-san._' Kagome scrawled in return, looking at her passenger-neighbor with confusion. _'I'm sorry if I'm rude, but you look very different from the average person.'_ She hesitantly added, ending with a small dot on the page.

Rita-san quickly read over what she had written, and smiled a crocodile smile. Dear, but the girl was perceptive.

'_That's because I'm not an average person.'_ Rita wrote slyly, handing the pen back to Kagome, who was reading avidly what she had written.

'_Really? How so?'_

Rita chewed her lip for a moment, obviously missing the cap of a pen to chew on, and Kagome briefly wondered if that was her 'nervous habit'. Finally, she began to scribble rapidly over the page, dotting her letters furiously, then scratching them out again.

'_I am an exiled reporter. My time's almost up, and I'm returning back to England. But there's this absolutely fabulous story that I **must** write…oh, I won't bore you with the details_.' Rita handed the notebook back, her eyes gleaming in the florescent lighting of the plane. It had been worth it after all to take the muggle transportation home. And when her muggle family had driven her to the airport, what was she to do?

The Kagome girl seemed skeptical as she read slowly, almost as if she sensed Rita's developing plan. But curiosity killed the cat, so to speak. Just as she was beginning to write a reply, a mewling sound came from below her seat. Rita stiffened, as Kagome drew out an animal crate from under her chair, and found herself nose-to-nose, almost, with a little fox kit.

"Kami! Shippou! Gomen, gomen!" Kagome was saying, as she tickled the animal through the cages.

"Uh, Aimu….gomen?" She said to Rita with a sheepish grin. Kagome picked up the pen, and began to write. _'Shippou-chan is my little fox. I promised him I'd let him get out from under my seat after the plane rose. Do you mind, Rita-san?'_ Watching the smiling girl, Rita couldn't help but nod. She was fascinated. Fox cubs were a well-known source of magical potion ingrediants, and their tricky nature and intelligence made them highly suspicious of humanity.

"So, Kagome, you're versed with foxes?" she asked, and realized she'd spoken, instead of written. Fortunately, Kagome seemed to be weary of writing, and wanted to challenge her skills.

"Uh, ha-yes…" She looked fondly at her child, disguised as a true fox. She only hoped that Shippou would remain in the form she'd told him to take… Unexpectedly, there was a muffled popping noise, and there stood Shippou, clad in a pair of new jeans, and a green tee-shirt that really brought out his eyes.

"**Mom! Why do I have to stay in that form?"**

"Shippou!" She hissed, and tried to tuck him into her shirt, to hide him, but Rita was already staring in horror at her child.

"Is…that…an Animagus!" She screeched, and half of the plane's occupants glared heavily at the loud woman who had already made so much racket. She went to grab for Shippou, and Kagome hauled him out of her reach, stuffing him under her shirt for safety measures. Rita glared at the girl slowly, with a smoldering look of someone viciously wanted something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch, you little girl?" Rita hissed, as the other plane passengers slowly dozed back to sleep. Kagome had her own glare on, and compared to Inuyasha, this woman was a fuzz ball.

"Not a 'wench'." Kagome growled back, hugging the lump over her stomach protectively. Sounds of 'Kaa-san' and mewlings came from the lump, so Rita settled back, wary now of the girl.

"Not a witch eh? You'll be fined for not being registered in whatever Ministry you have." Rita said, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Serves her right.

"No Ministry." Kagome said offhandedly, still hugging Shippou. Rita mulled silently, their conversation abandoned, and the wheels turning through her head. What could she do with this Kagome-san to further her own career?

TBC

AN: This may be a bit of a rant, but it's not subjective to anyone. I enjoy most of the HPIY crossovers I read, but there is never a language barrier, or if there is, it is quickly overcome. I think it might be interesting if Kagome slowly learned English, and her Japanese accent when she first tried to speak with Rita is directly from Hana-Kimi, which dealt with English-Japanese language barriers. Also, I'm irritated by those who include Japanese words in their story, when the characters are supposed to be speaking Japanese. It makes no sense to me, so I've bolded whatever Shippou says, because he hasn't learned English. (Yet)

Anyway! I'm very sorry about the delay on this chapter, and it's length. But, won't you tell me how this chapter was? Short? Unbearable? Leave a review, I love to get response!

Best Wishes,

Lif!


End file.
